


Till Death Do Us Part

by ThatRandomFandom084



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, Cecilos Fluff, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears, The Desert Otherworld, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFandom084/pseuds/ThatRandomFandom084
Summary: Dana makes Carlos come home from the Desert Otherworld.





	1. Dana's A Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really love Dana okay. Just a warning, there is thoughts/a mention of suicide.

Dana watched Cecil wake up and look around when she accidently bumped into a chair left in the way. She hoped he would just go back to sleep, and not get too hopeful.

“Carlos?” Cecil called out. 

Well Dana had hoped, seemingly every night she was there Cecil would wake up hopeful. “No Cecil I’m sorry…” She said, instantly feeling terrible about how she woke him up. Dana may not have always been too found of him while she was beginning as an intern but after awhile she really started to care for him. Both him and Carlos.

“Dana what are you doing here?” Cecil asked. Every night he seemed to forget Dana, or at least why she was here.

“Remember? I have been staying with you.” Dana said, raising an eyebrow, hoping he would remember. 

Dana went over to where he was sitting up in bed and hugged him. He hugged back and started crying. Carlos being in the Otherworld had completely destroyed Cecil. Dana stayed with him every single night since the month he started drinking. Everytime he woke up he would believe it was Carlos, realize it was not then have another breakdown.  
When Dana first came over to check on him after he broke down during a broadcast she came home to him cutting himself. Cecil was just about to attempt a main artery when Dana showed up. His fridge was filled with pretty much only liquor and he had lost nearly 50 pounds. Even though he had asked her to leave him alone, she couldn’t.   
She found him a lab coat that night that had belonged to Carlos and gave it to him. It seemed to help a little at least. Carlos better get his damn act together soon or at least make an effort to call his boyfriend at some point. Dana knew he was busy with science or whatever but he needed to know what Cecil was like.

“I am sorry Dana… you could just give up on me already.” Cecil said after a while of clinging to her.

“Oh Cecil… you’re fine. It’ll get better soon. He’ll be back just you wait.” Dana said rocking him like a child. She rubbed his newly formed scars, her own eyes watering. She took the tissue from the Faceless Old Woman and kept comforting Cecil. Of all the people in Night Vale who did not deserve this it was Cecil. He always made sure everyone else was bright and happy no matter what. Yes interns may die because of him but, interning after all is a very dangerous job. Yes he may not always take his job seriously but, who truly does?

He cared more about Night Vale and the people in his life then himself. Dana made up her mind right then and there, Carlos was coming home and she would be sure of it. She would travel right back to that Desert Otherworld and drag him back if she had to. She stroked his hair, and whispered, "I'll get him back for you. Don't worry."


	2. Dana Does Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this. Last chapter should be up today. Prepare yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning shown at the end due to spoilers...

While Cecil was at work, Dana had work to do. She was going to talk some sense into Carlos. Even if he tried to make up some bullshit reason as to why he couldn’t come home Dana would convince him to come home. Science was important but Cecil was on a downward spiral. 

Thankfully it is mandatory to keep every single contact number out in the open. Carlos’ number was stuck on the fridge. Dana pulled out her phone and muttered, “Okay Carlos… you’ve better got to have some reason for neglecting Cecil.”

She dialed the number, crossed her fingers and waited for him to pick up. Dana’s chest sank when after four rings no one picked up. She waited for a couple more rings when suddenly her heart skipped a beat.

“Ummm hi Dana?” Carlos asked, clear confusion in his voice.

“Why the hell don’t you call Cecil every now and then?” Dana shouted into the phone.

“Well I have been busy I guess.” Carlos said, regret a prominent tone in his voice.

“Well do you love him?”

“Of course.”

“Well then you should know that Cecil is in terrible condition, he thinks you do not love him anymore. He thinks you're never coming home. I can barely get him to eat anything and he has attempted to…” Dana couldn’t finish, tears had consumed her.

“I’m… I am so sorry.” Carlos said, his voice almost inaudible.

“I am not the person you should be saying sorry to.” Dana said firmly, trying not to sound like she was crying.

“Right um… I am coming home tonight. Don’t tell him, I want it to be a surprise.” Carlos said.

“Thank you Carlos.” Dana said, breathing a sigh of relief.

The click of the phone confirmed the end of their conversation. Dana decided that she was going to listen to Cecil’s show, she would think of it as the last time she would ever have to hear him sad, and helpless again. She turned up the radio and heard Cecil say something she never thought she would hear him say in his entire life, “I am sorry Night Vale, Goodbye.” Dana’s phone crashed to the ground and she sprinted out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide mention/attempt


	3. I'm Sorry Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning applies heavily

Dana shoved the keys into her car and speed down the road, heart pumping. She was praying to the damn smiling god that someone was helping Cecil at this very moment. Dana speed down to the radio station, parked her car and sprinted out. She tore down the stations doors and sprinted down the hallway.

“Dana! Dana! Please help me! Please!” A frantic intern shouted, trying to pry the door open. Cecil was in his broadcasting room, he had hung himself after going of air. Dana and the intern pried the door open and they cut him down, there was still a chance he could be alive.

Dana and the intern tried for 5 minutes while the ambulance came, nothing. No heartbeat, no breath, nothing. “Come on Cecil!” Dana shouted, tears streaming down her face. “Cecil! Cecil! Carlos is coming back tonight! Please…” Dana laid her head on his chest, praying for something, anything.

The hospital workers came in and peeled Dana off of him. She was sobbing into the shoulder of a member of the secret police. Dana knew that there was no going back now. “He was supposed to live, he was supposed to live for Carlos.

“Time of death, 9:45 pm.” An ambulance worker announced, her eyes also watering.  
Dana, do you want me to tell the town?” The intern asked.

“Do it, and make sure they know it was Carlos’ fault.” Dana said, practically spitting Carlos’ name out.  
“Yes mam.” The intern said.

“Today is the day a beloved member of our friendly desert community has died... “ The intern took a moment to collect themselves and finished, “Cecil Palmer is… dead.”  
Dana nodded towards the intern, the town had to know. They had to know the monster that Carlos was, the one who cared more about some silly science then the love of his life.  
“The cause of this was… Carlos the scientist. He truly was never the same after Carlos left.

\-------------------somewhere near Night Vale---------------------------------

"Cecil Palmer is dead and it is because of me." Carlos couldn’t believe it, and he also couldn’t live with it. Carlos looked down the cliff and muttered, “I am so sorry Cecil, we were supposed to be forever and I ruined that." Test complete, gravity in the Otherworld was normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first draft, Dana got Cecil and Carlos back together, no death included.


End file.
